Simon Eyjafjallajokull
' Basic information:' Name: Simon Eyjafjallajokull Kinfolk: '''Get of Fenrir '''Tradition: '''Sorcerer '''Occupation: '''Teacher and part time tutor '''Model: '''Ethan Lee Pasco '''History: Born June 1, 1985 in Reykjavik, Iceland to his Philodox father Stein and his kinfolk mother Lara Eyjafjallajokull, Simon was the second son of five that his parents would have. He has two older sisters, an older brother and a younger brother. If his last name sounds familiar, it's because his ancestors named the volcano that has recently caused a major headache for Europe and no, no one in the family cares if it caused someone to not be able to get home for two weeks. Growing up, his father taught him and his siblings how to survive out in the wilds and while his sisters would often complain, he and his siblings enjoyed every single minute of it. There's nothing better than spending quality time with the family learning how to fish, hunt and mountain climb. Of them all, Simon seemed to have the most potential and his father had hoped his son would use these skills to train others how to survive in the wild. He was a bit disappointed when his son announced that while he did want to teach, he wanted to be a more traditional sort of teacher, though if he had time he would help to teach people skills his father had taught him. During his high school years, Simon began to develop abilities that he wasn't sure he should share with the family but when a vampire tried to attack one of his sisters, he was forced to set the vamp on fire making it run away. Knowing that he couldn't keep his secret for much longer as his sister was a blabbermouth, he told his mom who didn't seem at all surprised as she had her own abilities and figured that at least one of her children would develop their own. She was the one that helped Simon to control his pyrokinesis but seemed a bit surprised when he developed precognition. Simon found this ability useful if not a bit annoying as he soon found out the future isn't set in stone. When it came time to go to college, Simon considered his options and the one that he came up with was one that his parents weren't that thrilled with as it involved him going to college in America but seeing this as a challenge for their son, they helped with tuition for the first few years until he could pay his own way. During his time in America, he began to study the occult a little bit and it was through these studies he came across another kin who had learned how to shapeshift and offered to teach Simon how to do this. While at first a bit uncomfortable with the idea, he gradually came to accept it and was eager to learn more. Unfortunantly his mentor died in a car accident a few days before Simon was to earn his teaching degree. Now that he is a teacher, he's teaching in Denver and has started to consider the possibility of teaching those kin with dangerous abilities and those Garou who have to drop out of school so that they can continue their education. Besides, there's no need to stop learning while fighting the Wyrm. 'Character Stats:'http://im-chat.com/users/charsheets/csheet.asp?id=20172 Category:Characters Category:Get of Fenris Category:Kinfolk Category:Sorcerer/Psychic